Play on Words
by Keimei and Suiren-chan
Summary: Another English class assignment. This time, the FY characters get English names and head to Atlantic City, a major gambeling city. Expect slight OOC because this thing had to be handed in.
1. Intro

****

Author's Note: 

K: Ah. Another English assignment gone wrong. These are so much fun!

S: Riiight. ^_^; Anyway, this time we had to write a story using as many idioms as possible. 

K: There were no restictions on it or anything, so we just had fun. Too much fun. Waaaay too much fun. 

S: We decided to use FY characters but since this is English class and our teacher thinks us strange enough, we had to change the names. "English" name is followed by the seishi name in parentheses in the little intro thingy. 

K: When I originally converted this into HTML format, it was over 40 pages long. I decided that was too long, so this story has been divided into two parts, not exactly even. 

S: There really isn't supposed to be a pause that large, but that's how it worked out.

K: Have fun. Let us know what you think. Also keep an eye out for the other version of this story. 

S: A.k.a. the one we would have written if it didn't have to be handed in for a grade.

K: ^_^

****

Disclaimer: 

K: I'm only doing this once. FY and all related characters do not belong to us.

S: Neither does Xelloss, the special guest from The Slayers Next/Try.

K: *cries* 

Characters:

Taka - the Birthday Boy. Mia's boyfriend. Loves money. Age: 23 (Tamahome)

Mia - Taka's girlfriend. Happy-go-lucky girl who loves food. Age: 22 (Miaka)

Shane - Lee's best friend. Brash, loud, doesn't think before acting. Age: 23 (Tasuki)

Lee - Shane's best friend. Most responsible of the group; the mediator. Age: 24 (Chichiri)

Tory - Nurina's crush. Very wealthy. Age: 23 (Hotohori)

Nurina - Mia's best friend. Excites easily. Age: 22 (Nuriko)

Juan - Rick's older brother. Quiet most of the time. Age: 24 (Mitsukake)

Rick - Juan's younger brother. Very smart for his age. Age: 20 (Chiriko)

Xel - (a.k.a. - Random Guy in Casino) Pops up sometimes. Age: unknown (Xelloss from The Slayers Next/Try)

***Bold** means the phrase or sentence is an **idiom**. _Italics_ are used to convey more complicated actions and/or describe a scene. (Parentheses) are mostly facial expressions or simple actions to describe what a character is doing.


	2. Part A

****

Author's Note & Disclaimer: See Intro

~*~*~

__

It's the end of June and summer has finally arrived! To celebrate their friend Taka's birthday, the group of eight was spending the weekend in Atlantic City.

Nurina: Hey! Is everything packed yet?

Tory: All we need is money, so I think we're ready!

Shane: I have to stop at the bank on the way, how about you, Lee?

Lee: I'm not gambling.

Shane: (surprised) What? Why not? Where's the fun in that?

Mia: (closes the door of her apartment) Okay! Where's Taka?

Shane: Juan and Rick are on their way over to get him now.

__

They had decided to take two cars, with Shane driving one and Taka driving the other.

Shane: (dangling the keys to a red convertible) Look! I get to drive! (grins)

Lee: What? I don't think so! I have an idea.

Shane: (sarcastically) I'm** all ears**.

Lee: Let's put someone who's got their **feet on the ground** behind the wheel! (dives for the keys)

Shane: NO! (holds them out of his reach) Taka and I want to drive and that's why we're taking two cars.

Lee: (whining) But you're going to be **gunning it** the whole time! 

Shane: No we won't. Taka doesn't know where we're going so he'll have to follow me. We wouldn't want to wreck the surprise and tell him, would we?

Mia: (chiming in) No way! It's going to be a really great present! 

Shane: Besides, he just got a **brand new** convertible for his birthday, so he's just **getting his feet wet**. He wouldn't want to crash into anything.

Lee: (still having his doubts) Okay.

Nurina: Hey! I see them! Come on, **shake a leg** - but remember it's a surprise!

__

Juan, his younger brother Rick, and Taka pulled up to the apartment. Mia jumped in the passenger seat next to her boyfriend who had the car keys **near at hand**, while the brothers sat in the back.

Taka: I have no idea where we're going, but knowing you guys, it's **going to be a blast!**

Rick: (excited) **Let's get this** **show on the road**!

Juan: It seems like **forever and a day** since we've had a group vacation like this.

__

In the second car, Lee took the passenger seat to make sure he had **an eagle eye** on his best friend's driving, while Nurina and Tory sat in the back, preparing themselves to be **backseat drivers**. 

Tory: Lee, what are you doing?

Lee: Taking an aspirin **for the road**. (pops pill in his mouth)

Tory: That's a good idea. Can you spare one?

Lee: Sure. 

Shane: (glares at them from behind the wheel) 

Nurina: Make sure you're **on your toes** Lee. We can't see him. I'm just **crossing my fingers **that we make it there **in one piece**.

Lee: I'm going to **keep my cool** no matter what.

Shane: (thinking) I'll show them I won't be the one **upsetting the apple cart**.

__

After a while of driving, Shane began to get **ants in his pants**. It had been almost an hour and he couldn't keep going at a **snail's pace**. **One by one**, those in the car began to doze off. Nurina was **out like a light** while leaning on Tory in the back, and Lee seemed to be out of it at the moment, but Shane couldn't tell. He slowly put a little more force on the gas pedal. 

Shane: I can't go this slowly! They'll thank me for getting them there in **two shakes of a lamb's tail**. (notices Taka pulling up beside him)

Taka: Hey Shane! Are we almost there?

Shane: Not really. We've still got a ways to go.

Lee: (snapped out of trance by the yelling **over his head**) Oh. Hi Taka. (turns to Shane) Slow down Shane! How fast are you going?

Taka: (to Shane) I bet I can get wherever we're going before you! My new car is faster than your older one.

Shane: (snorts) Yeah right. My car was just **souped up** the other day. Straight back from Ken's shop. 

Taka: Doesn't matter. Besides, you just told me we don't get off the Parkway for a while anyhow.

Lee: (looks back and forth between the two and notices everyone else doing the same) Don't think about **pulling a fast one**!

Nurina: I think it's too late. (hugs Tory for dear life)

__

Taka starts going faster, causing his car to pull slightly ahead of Shane's. Shane realizes this and starts going faster as well. 

Shane: (yelling) **Two can play that game**. The Great and Powerful Shane doesn't **give in** that easily! 

Lee: (shakes head) This isn't going to be pretty. 

Taka: (to himself) He's **at my heels**! I won't allow this! Hey Shane! **Get ready, get set, GO**! Eat my dust!

Shane: You'll **eat your _words_** by the time I'm done with you! 

Nurina: Hey! This is fun!

Tory: MY HAIR! NOOOOOO!

Juan: (**twiddling thumbs**) Let's just let this **run it's course**. I don't feel like **getting in the middle of it** all. 

Rick: It's too late, Bro. You're already in the car. 

Mia: (hanging on **for dear life**) This is **getting out of hand**!

Lee: Shane! You're slowing down right now! I told you I've **put my foot down** to driving this fast!

Shane: **Get off my back**! Woohoo!

Nurina: (throwing caution to the wind) Weeeee! 

Mia: (**throwing her hands up** in frustration) BOYS! Or is it men...?

Nurina: (yelling back to Mia) Boys. Men are grown-up. (laughs)

Lee: (muttering to himself) I **wash my hands** of this all!

Shane: You know, Lee, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.

Lee: (frowning) And this is coming from my best friend?

Shane: (grinning) Yup! Did I ever say insanity was bad?

Rick: (wobbling **to and fro **and directing his attention to Juan) I don't feel good Juan.

Juan: Er, Mia, get Taka's attention. Rick isn't feeling too well. He's looking a little **green around the edges**.

Mia: (turns **white as a ghost**) Hey, Taka. (taps him on the shoulder) Rick isn't feeling well. 

Taka: (turns around to look) He does look a little **off color**.

Mia: Guys! We have to pull over. Rick is sick. 

__

Shane and Taka pull over to the side of the road. Rick gets out of the car and sits down on the unmoving pavement for a moment. Lee hands him a bag and Rick proceeds to calm down after he **throws up**. Perfect timing.

Rick: I'll be fine in a few moments. Once my stomach has a chance to calm down.

Juan: Are you sure?

Rick: I'll be fine.

Taka: Forget making a **beeline** there.

Mia: (whacks Taka on the head)

Tory: (to Shane and Taka) I hope this teaches you two not to **fool around** and race down the empty Parkway **from now on**. 

Shane: (under breath) At least when Rick's in the car that is. (gets whacked by Lee)

Rick: We can go now. I'm **all right**.

Nurina: Good. Taka, Juan is driving your car.

Taka: But...but...but...

Nurina: I don't want to hear it.

Taka: But you're **booting me out of** my own car! 

Nurina: No, Juan is, so **fork over** the keys.

Lee: And I'm driving your car Shane. You're **getting on my nerves**. 

Shane: (chuckling) You see, Lee, it's my car, so if I want to drive it I will.

Lee: But, Shane, I have **the** **upper hand**. (a smirk grows on his face) I have the keys. (dangles keys in front of Shane)

Shane: (dives for keys) 

Lee: Juan and I are driving so we don't **run over** anything. Or get anyone else sick. 

Tory: That scene looks familiar doesn't it? (motioning to the travelers) **Let's hit the road**!

__

Everyone gets into the cars. Shane gets into the passenger seat, grumbling the whole time about not being able to drive his car. Nurina and Tory are still in the back. Lee is **tickled pink** and breathes a sigh of relief knowing he is now safe. In the other car, Mia and Taka have taken the back seat, while Juan and Rick get in the front. 

Nurina: (from **out of the blue**) IT'S SING-ALONG TIME! (starts to sing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall)

All: **SHUT UP!**

Nurina: Sure. Just dismiss my ideas like **week old bread**. See if I care. (pretends to start crying)

Shane: Ok. I will. (grins at Nurina)

Lee: Don't **pick on** each other!

Shane: (grumbles, but shuts up)

__

They finally arrive. Mia and Taka are cuddled together, **dead to the world**, as was Rick. In the other car, Nurina had **zonked out**, draped on Tory again. He was also asleep so he didn't seem to mind. Shane had curled up in the front seat, muttering about how Taka was going to **take a beating** when they get to the hotel for being the instigator in the race down the Parkway. 

Lee: (**breaking the news**) We're here Shane!

Shane: (**coming to**) That was **one heck of a **trip. 

Juan: Is your stomach okay Rick?

Rick: It's fine. **I'm just** **peachy**!

Taka: (stares around him) 

Nurina: I think the guy's in shock.

Mia: Happy Birthday Taka! (hugs him)

Taka: Oh my gosh! (shoots a questioning glance) Where are we?

Shane: (points to a big sign) Read the sign, buddy!

Taka: At-lan-tic Ci-ty. Atlantic City? Atlantic City! I've heard of this place!

Tory: (while the others **crack up** laughing) This should take care of all of your money grubbing concerns.

Nurina: **By the way**, I think we should mention that we're going to be here all weekend. 

Taka: No way! (he gets **stars in his eyes**) Well, this is just one step in my quest of seeing the world! Now I can win the money for an all-expense paid trip!

Lee: Or so you can hope. You don't want to get **caught short**.

Taka: (gasp) That's right! I stand the chance of loosing all my money! Noooooo!

Mia: We're just going to have a fun time! (scowls at Lee)

Juan: You don't have to be 21 in order to get in, do you? 

Tory: No, Rick's **of age**.

Rick: Good thing! I hadn't thought of that!

__

In the next few minutes, the group had entered the hotel, gotten their places to sleep for that one night, and headed down to the casino. Shane was acting like the **big cheese**, as if he lived there. One could tell he was almost more excited than Taka was, who was still **scrounging around** to make sure he had enough money. But would he spend it?

~*~*~

Well, what are you waiting for? Go to the next part. And review too!!!!!!


	3. Part B

Part 2

See Intro for disclaimer and Author's Note.

~*~*~

__

In the next few minutes, the group had entered the hotel, gotten their places to sleep for that one night, and headed down to the casino. Shane was acting like the **big cheese**, as if he lived there. One could tell he was almost more excited than Taka was, who was still **scrounging around** to make sure he had enough money. But would he spend it?

Shane: (off and running) 

Tory: **He's off his rocker**!

Lee: Are you kidding? This is normal Shane behavior. He won't calm down until he **burns his fingers**! (chases after Shane)

Taka: (**thinking out loud**)To gamble or not to gamble...

Juan: That is a stupid question.

Taka: Oh? And what would your answer to it be?

Juan: I want you to have fun, but you really just **pay through the nose** for nothing.

Nurina: But you get the experience. I've been **laying away** a bit of money for this weekend.

Juan: And you want to spend it all?

Nurina: We'll see.

Taka: What about you, Tory?

Tory: (embarrassed) With my parents having such high-paying jobs, I have quite a bit of **money to burn** if I wanted.

Rick: Juan! I emptied my **piggy bank** when I was **at home**. Can I use some of it?

Juan: Save it for later.

Rick: (disappointed) Oh, okay.Taka: Where's Shane?Mia: Over by the **one armed bandits**. Lee's with him. 

Tory: (astounded) Lee gambles?

Nurina: I think he's just making sure Shane doesn't **break the bank** yet.

Shane: (yelling over the din of the casino) I lost! Again! **Come hell or high water**, I will win! It shouldn't be difficult for the Great and Powerful Shane!

Everyone else: (hanging their heads)

__

A few minutes later...

Lee: Shane, calm down! You're going **out of the frying pan and into the fire**! This isn't your first **half-baked** scheme. 

Shane: I'm having fun. Maybe you should try it some time.

Lee: I'm **cool as a cucumber** just watching you. At least it's not my money you're wasting.

Shane: (sticks tongue out at Lee) You should try it. Don't get **cold feet**.

Lee: **No go**, pal. You have fun. I'll just watch. And enjoy the company of my money a while longer.

Shane: Aww. You're no fun Lee. (pouts) Try it! Come on! 

Lee: (glances around) **No dice** Shane. Just leave me alone, you're **raising a fuss**. 

Shane: Please?

Lee: No! Don't **twist my arm**.

Shane: Please?

Lee: It's **out of the question**! There's a **thousand to one** chance a guy could win. 

Shane: PLEASE? (gives Lee puppy-eyes and pouts) Please?

Lee: (gives Shane an exasperated look) Fine. All right. I'll do it. If it'll shut you up and make you wipe that annoyingly cute look off your face I'll do it!

Shane: YAY! You won't regret this Lee! It'll be a **piece of cake**! **Break a leg** buddy!

Lee: (takes offered token and goes to put it in the machine) Can't...move...hand...

Shane: Come on Lee, you're so close. Don't **freak out** now. 

Lee: I'm trying, I'm trying.

Shane: Well quit attempting and just do it! Do you need me to **give you a hand**?

Lee: Okay. (takes a deep breath and manages to put the coin in and pull the handle)

Shane: **Cross your fingers **Lee. 

Lee: ...

Shane: ...

Lee: I won.

Shane: ...

Lee: I WON!

Shane: How is this possible! It's not fair! I want to win!

Lee: I WON!

Shane: (cries) I don't believe it! He just started!

Lee: (smiling as he slaps Shane on back) Don't get **worked up **about it Shane. It's only one game after all. 

Shane: But you won! These things are **messed up**!

Nurina: Hey guys! What's the **big deal** over here? You're audible from the other side of the room.

Lee: I just won!

Shane: He's an amateur for **heaven's sake**!

Nurina: Hey that's a lot of money Lee. I'm sure you don't need it all, and you're quite willing to aid your friend who spent a large chunk of her's already. Right?

Lee: (suspiciously) Why?

Nurina: I only have **chicken feed** left! (shows meager handful of coins) And you love me and want to help me. 

Lee: I don't think so. I want to play some more. Not as much as a certain red-haired troublemaker though. (glances at Shane who looks VERY innocent and is whistling)

Nurina: Guess I'm going to have to **bum money** from Tory then. He has enough! (walks away happily to get money)

__

Where Juan and Rick have wandered off to:

Random Guy in Casino (RGiC): (to Juan who is leaning against the wall) You don't look like you're having much fun.

Juan: This just isn't my thing, but we're here for my friend's birthday.

RGiC: Oh. Who's the birthday boy?

Juan: My friend Taka. He's over there. (points to where Taka is)

RGiC: Tell him happy birthday for me.

Juan: I'll be sure to do that...err...what was your name again?

Rick: (comes running over) Juan! Can I have a token? Please? There's a game where they test how smart you are and I want to try.

Juan: What happened to watching Shane and Lee? These things **cost an** **arm and a leg**.

Rick: They were getting boring. Shane's **down in the dumps** because he's not winning and will have to live a **hand to mouth existence**. Lee, **on the other hand**, is **floating on cloud nine**. He hasn't lost yet! 

Juan: So in other words they're getting unbearable.

Rick: Pretty much. Besides, neither of them want to see how smart they are. Shane's a **dumb bunny** so I agree with him when he says he'll get a ten out of a hundred. (sees RGiC) Who's your friend?

RGiC: The name's Xel. You think you're a **smarty pants** do you? Here, I'm as curious as you are. (the man tosses Rick a coin)

Rick: Thanks! Thanks a lot!

Juan: You didn't have to do that.

Xel: I know. Now he's **one of the boys**, though! Give your friend **free reign**.

Juan: (not wanting to take advice from a stranger he just met) Brother.

Xel: (confused)

Juan: He's my little brother.

Xel: Oh.

__

Juan and Xel walk over to where Rick is playing. **At last**, his score appeared. True to his word, Rick won one hundred out of one hundred points. Shane **fouled up** and got a twenty-five, which was still higher than he predicted.

Back with Taka, Mia, and Tory...

Mia: Look. Here comes Nurina again.

Taka: Probably spent all her money already. 

Tory: Wouldn't that be Shane?

Taka: Hmmm... I think you're right.

Mia: (whacks Taka and Tory) Be nice.

Taka & Tory: Yes ma'am.

Nurina: (beaming) Hi guys! Those tokens are **selling like hotcakes**!

Mia: Yeah? 

Nurina: (nodding) Tory, my dear friend who loves me - 

Tory: (sighs) How much? (starts counting out money)

Nurina: Me? Want something? What would ever give you that idea? (turning to Taka) Did you ever decide whether or not to spend anything?

Taka: Yeah, Mia was on a **winning streak** so I decided to **give it a go**. It was a lot of fun, but would have been even better if I had Mia's luck. 

Tory: You can't **cry over spilt milk**.

Taka: I know. You see, when you grow up in a family with four younger siblings, like me, you realize how much a penny is worth. We **got through** **it** though. 

Nurina: Sorry, Taka.

Taka: (**cracking a smile**) So, what do you say we get something to eat soon?

Mia: I second that!

__

Shane and Lee show up as Mia's stomach rumbles. Everyone besides Mia hangs their head and Shane and Lee look at each other. Mia grins sheepishly. 

Mia: Sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry.

Juan: Then perhaps we should go eat dinner.

Rick: (pointing out the obvious) It is almost seven o'clock already.

Nurina: Stop being a **wise-guy** Rick. We all have watches.

Tory: Where should we eat?

Mia: Well, I'd suggest we **eat out**, as we have nowhere to cook.

Taka: (sadly) You mean we'd have to pay for food? Do you know how much that's gonna cost?

Shane: Stop being such a **penny-pincher** Taka.

Lee: It's your birthday, so we're going to **foot the bill**.

Tory: We still have the original question though. Where are we going to eat?

Xel: I'm sorry to **butt in**, but I couldn't help overhearing your...dilemma. Let me suggest one of my favorite restaurants. It's the **number one** hamburger joint in the area, the **one and only** Cheesies. 

Juan: Cheesies? 

Xel: Yes, Cheesies. Oh I know the name is a little strange, but the food is amazing. It has a nice atmosphere as well. 

Mia: Ah, thank you. 

Xel: (smiles) No problem my dear. (he **turned on his heel **and left)

Rick: Bye!

Shane: Who is that? He came **out of thin air**!

Juan: We met him earlier. He seems nice enough.

Lee: He seems like he's got a **screw loose**.

Mia: Can we go eat now?

__

Despite the strangeness of the encounter, the group decided to eat at Cheesies. They discovered it wasn't that far, so they walked. The waiter **took down** all the orders and promptly gave them their food. They were **tired out** from their antics of one day, so a rest was **in order**. The meal finished with a tremendous birthday cake and the traditional song. 

Taka: (pats his stomach) Talk about **living high off the hog**.

Mia: **I ate like a horse**.

Nurina: Don't you always?

Lee: That **hit the spot**.

Rick: I had **one too many** pieces of cake.

Nurina: Then I guess you **had your cake and ate it too**, right? (laughter)

Shane: I'm ready to **hit the sauce**! What about the rest of you? (everyone stops laughing and eyes him suspiciously) Or not.

Juan: If we get to bed back at the hotel soon, we'll have plenty of time to look around more tomorrow. 

Tory: Sounds good. I'm ready to **hit the hay** now.

Xel: (voice from behind them) You can't do that! We still have to have a toast for Taka's birthday!

Mia: (flabbergasted) You again? 

Taka: He came **out of nowhere**!

Xel: I seemed to follow you, since I had nothing to do myself.

Shane: You're **nutty as a fruitcake**!

Xel: What's with all the **play on words**? I'm not a fruitcake! (smiling just the same)

Taka: Come join us, Xel. Nothing's going to ruin today; thanks to the best friends in the world, I've had the **time of my life**! 

Lee: (jumping up) **Three cheers** for Taka on his 23rd birthday!

All: Cheers! 


	4. Stats

K: This is a random page of stats. It serves no other purpose than to just kind of be there and let us know how many idioms we used for the project. Slightly amusing so we decided to include it.

Idiom Tally

Taka: 13 idioms 

Mia: 5 idioms (someone doesn't like **playing on words**)

Shane: 25 idioms

Lee: 28 idioms (Wow!)

Tory: 9 idioms

Nurina: 15 idioms

Juan: 7 idioms 

Rick: 12 idioms

Xel: 7 idioms, and one extra for repeating the play's title

Narrator: 33 idioms

Total: 155 idioms! 

Now, whenever we see or hear an idiom we automatically think, "Bold it!" 

Congratulations to Lee, who has used the most idioms, 28 out of 155!

Congratulations to Shane, who had the talent of using idioms and being an idiot at the same time!


End file.
